The Day We Arrived At Yoitsu
by BreezyDream
Summary: Lawrence and Holo has finally made it. They are finally in Yoitsu. But what is their feelings on all of this?


**The Day We Arrived At Yoitsu**

The pitter-patter of the horse's feet along with the loud noise the wheel of the wagon became inaudible to both Lawrence and his traveling companion Holo. Whenever he defined her as a traveling companion, he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

'Just a traveling companion huh?'

He couldn't lie to himself just as she couldn't lie to herself. Even if it was never spoken, both had fallen in love with the other quickly on their journey, but they both tried to ignore it.

He tried to ignore the way her chestnut hair blew in the wind and how she smiled at him ever so viciously when he'd tease her for acting so childish. He tried to ignore the way her chest would fall at a steady pace as they fell asleep in the back of the wagon on the nights of traveling and how she'd always have a smile on her face. He tried to ignore how she'd make him flustered and blush so easily and how he'd make her blush by bringing up her jealousy whenever he was the one being hunted by other females.

The mere sheep being taunted by a lone wolf who wasn't willing to let her catch go to any of the other foxes or Sheppard that came their way.

Likewise, she tried to ignore the way he'd give into every little thing she said, whatever it may be and how he'd put up a decent argument, but would always lose in the end.

She tried to ignore how he'd apologize for simple things that were clearly at her fault and how he'd dry her tears as they fell from her eyes.

She tried to ignore the way he made her fall in love with him with his good nature and kindness.

She had said in the beginning of their travels that she would gladly make a legend about him that would be passed down for the rest of time, a proposal he rejected, but he had indeed made himself a legend to her.

She had told him her soul had a multicolor glow when speaking of how his soul must be filled with the color of her chestnut hair. He had gotten really defensive, and it made her happy to see that the idea of her past romances didn't sit well with him at all. In all truth, she knew she had lied. She had never been in love before nor in an intimate relationship. Of course, she had heard of the stories of girls accidentally finding the ones they'd fall in love with by accident, but she never thought it'd happen to her.

It was absolutely true.

They had fallen in love by accident.

Their journey wasn't supposed to be about love at all.

It was supposed to be about their journey to Yoitsu with merchant pit stops for profit.

They had no intention of falling in love with each other. Holo had said herself that it would be troublesome indeed if she fell in love with him. That itself was already a lie.

She was already in love with him and she knew it. However, with their journey coming so close to the end, she couldn't bear to actually keep those feelings. She had even tried abandoning them completely. However, no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't budge.

To be honest she had no idea when the feeling finally came out to her own realization. The most early could have been when they were having dinner with that Sheppard girl. She could never forget what a fool she made out of herself as she sat there obviously jealous at their conversion and how she acted like a love struck girl with her price charming chatting with another women.

It may have been as early as when she had been kidnapped by Chloe. She said herself that loneliness is a disease that could lead to death. It's completely true, both to him and to her.

With all of this in her mind, Holo still knew Lawrence knew next to none of those things. He had proclaimed he loved her after they almost separated after the Eve incident, but Holo had never said anything in response except silently cry. She had never imagined it would end up this way, and she kept looking for answers to her problems. She loses either way really. If she doesn't go to Yoitsu, she will live her life with him until he surely dies with her outliving him. On the other hand, if she leaves him she has no idea if she could ever be happy again.

Back in the real world, the temperature dropped as the wagon reached its final destination. All Lawrence and Holo could do was look in awe at what lay in front of them; Yoitsu.

After months, almost two years of traveling, they were finally there. Lawrence instantly stopped the wagon as he saw Holo stand up in her seat.

As much as she was excited, she felt an overwhelming amount of pain strike her. It was nothing she had ever experienced, and she didn't like it.

Around her was her home.

Everything everybody in the previous towns had said about Yoitsu was all lies.

Yoitsu was perfect.

It was just as Holo described; "A world of white where everything sparkles."

Just as Holo left the wagon, Lawrence jumped off too to see just how beautiful it really was.

The scenery was so captivating that it took him a minute to see Holo face down in the snow with muffled sobs escaping her mouth.

"Holo?" He asked.

No answer.

"Holo?" His voice full of concern asked a second time.

Still no answer.

The next time he screamed her name as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

He couldn't hear the muffled sobs before, but he saw the tears flowing down Holo's cheeks as she held onto his arms in mid air.

"Why" she asked so silently that it was almost inaudible.

"Why...did I fall in love with you?" She asked just as silently as she had asked the first why.

Lawrence only stood there with eyes wide but he hadn't noticed the salty liquid coming from his eyes and the way his voice was struggling to make sound.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" She started sobbing more loudly as she looked up and saw his large big eyes filled with tears along with his silence through her blurry, tear-filled ones.

She started to try to wriggle out of his grasp but his grip became tighter and tighter.

To compete with his tightness her crying became louder and louder.

At this time, light snow came falling on the two as they fought each other in a battle of who could cry the hardest.

After contemplating for a while, Lawrence found enough sound in his voice to say three words;

"I'm so sorry"

Upon hearing this, Holo thought she was literally dying as her tears increased and how she was gripping his arms more tightly, though at the same time shoving herself under his arms, as if trying to release herself.

After minutes of struggling, she finally broke free, but she had no energy left as she just fell down to her knees, still crying, only silently.

Lawrence quickly fell to his knees and embraced Holo.

"I'm so sorry!"

He said once again, repeated thousands of times through his blurry eyes for hours to come as he and Holo sat beneath the trees as the snow fell overhead.

HELLO AGAIN! 3 This is another one-shot I recently wrote! And let me welcome you my other OTP Holo x Lawrence! 3 They are AMAZING! The show Spice and Wolf as a whole is something I will never forget. I LOVE IT SO MUCH! T – T Anyway, it's weird because I don't really like reading depressing stories because, well they depress me, but I LOVE writing them!:3 Call me sadistic I know! XD Anyway, I know this DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THE ANIME. REPEAT. DOESN'T. If you, the person reading this is crying and has made it here I will tell you the real ending;

SPOILERS:

HOLO AND LAWRENCE NEVER MAKE IT TO YOITSU AND THEY OPEN A BATH HOUSE AND NAME IT SPICE AND WOLF INSTEAD AFTER THEY GET MARRIED T – T NOT LYING! LOOK IT UP! XD HOLO IS ALSO PREGNANT IN THE END OF THES STORY XD HAPPY REAL ENDING OVER!

Anyway, I just thought I should write a story about what would have happened if they had made it to Yoitsu. This was my answer T – T Sorry if it made anyone shed tears! JUST REMEMBER THE REAL ENDING! 3 Ok later! 3


End file.
